


May it light your way

by BlackSmile



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: I just suddenly had a lot of feelings, Mentions of Past Torture, Multi, The bagginshield is very background, an AU thingy, and Celebrían is still there, and had to write an AU where Celebrían is still in Middle Earth, and she is adorably domestic with Elrond, but only very vague, rating is for safety, where Bilbo is in Rivendell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSmile/pseuds/BlackSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t until Lord Elrond stepped forward and helped an elvish woman off her horse and she stole a quick kiss from him, that Bilbo understood, that these elves were here because it was their home. The woman with silver hair who had ridden in the middle was thus the wife of Elrond. Bilbo was sure he had heard her name around, but couldn’t remember it. She was beautiful, almost taller than her husband, silver hair with the faintest shade of gold, a gentle face with an even gentler smile. <br/>Bilbo watched the couple embrace and Elrond press a kiss to the tip of his wife’s ear. She giggled, blushed slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May it light your way

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the tags, I was attacked by feels and plot bunnies and had to write something were Celebrían actually recovered from the attack and stayed with her husband and they are just happy... then this happened  
> Thanks a lot to my friends who beta read this!  
> Have fun :D (Translation from Sindarin at the bottom)

Rivendell was nice. _No, scratch that_ : Rivendell was beautiful. _Still not quite the thing…_ If there was a Heaven, somewhere in these rough lands, just a tiny place of peace and harmony, where one could find warmth and rest and delicious food, that place would be Rivendell. _Close enough_.  
Bilbo strolled through one of the gardens, letting his mind rest. The last weeks had been the most exhausting of his life. There was a reason why Hobbits never travelled far, even more reasons why they never meddled with other affairs. Yet here he was, a single Hobbit among a bunch of Dwarves on a suicidal quest against a dragon. By the green Lady, what had he been thinking? Bilbo stopped and sat down on a bench. He sighed and closed his eyes, if he only knew what he had been thinking… well, it wouldn’t help him much anyways.   
He was just glad to have found a place to rest, even if it was only for a short while. And of course the Elves, Bilbo had never felt more excited than in the moment he had met Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell. He had heard stories about Gil-Galad’s herald since he had been a little child. Stories about the first age, of heroes and battles. He had wanted to become an elven warrior as a child. Then he had grown up. Still, the sight of the legendary Elven Lord had made his heart pound just a bit faster.   
A distant sound of splashing made him look up and wonder what could have caused it. He walked through the garden, without any hurry, up a set of stairs, down an open corridor and into a backyard. Always following the ever growing noise. He came to another backyard which opened into a larger yard with a fountain. It was a nice place, the afternoon sun was shining through some trees that stood around the yard. The water of the fountain was clear and its steady sound was calming.   
Of course that’s it normally would be. Right now the yard was chaos. A fact that may be linked with twelve dwarfs that had decided to use the large fountain as a shower, or something like that.   
Bilbo gasped shocked at the sight of too many stark naked dwarves. He cursed and turned around, then laughed. By the green Lady, he didn’t have to see that. He started to walk away, hoping nobody had seen him and he could at least remain some dignity.   
It was crushed brutally when he heard a call from somewhere in the fountain: “Master Baggins!” And all eyes were on him. “Why don’t you join us? The water’s great!” Fili called.   
“Thank you, I’m fine.” Bilbo called, praying that his voice was steady. He still was far from accepting it, but there was a certain dwarf he had gained an unwanted affection for. Naturally, he tried his best to not meet him. In the very least naked in a fountain.   
Bilbo quickly walked back the way he came, almost arriving back at the garden, when he saw two elves hurrying down a hallway. He stopped and looked after them. When elves where in a hurry, something very important was happening. Deciding he really didn’t want to miss whatever important thing was happening, he followed them down the hallway, down an open corridor, until he realized they were heading towards the gates. Were there other visitors coming?   
They eventually reached the place by the gates and Bilbo maneuvered his way through elven legs until he could see what was happening. Indeed a travelling group was arriving, elves clad in simple travel clothes and coats to shelter them from wind and rain. Their horses seemed tired, but as glad as their riders to have reached the valley. Bilbo wondered where they have come from and what their business with the Elves of Rivendell was.   
It wasn’t until Lord Elrond stepped forward and helped an elvish woman off her horse and she stole a quick kiss from him, that Bilbo understood, that these elves were here because it was their home. The woman with silver hair who had ridden in the middle was thus the wife of Elrond. Bilbo was sure he had heard her name around, but couldn’t remember it. She was beautiful, almost taller than her husband, silver hair with the faintest shade of gold, a gentle face with an even gentler smile.   
Bilbo watched the couple embrace and Elrond press a kiss to the tip of his wife’s ear. She giggled, blushed slightly.  
“You should’ve sent a messenger; I didn’t expect you to be home so soon.” Elrond smiled.  
“I’m sorry _melethron_ , the journey across the mountains went so fast, I forgot to do so.”  
“The mountains?” For a tiny moment it seemed as if the colour had drained from Elrond’s face. “You crossed the mountains?”  
She sighed and looked almost a bit guilty. “I wanted to come back as fast as possible…” She looked down. “You are right, I shouldn’t have done it. _Diheno enni_.”   
Elrond kissed her furrowed brow and put an arm around her waist, leading her away. “Come now, you must be exhausted.”  
The rest of the conversation drowned in the sound of Elves leaving the place, the horses being led away, other conversations starting. Bilbo didn’t even try to follow the couple, simply smiled slightly and strolled back to the garden.

When dinner time came around, the dwarves suddenly appeared from everywhere when previously they had been nowhere to be found. Today there was actually some meat on the table. Bilbo moved back slightly, knowing there soon enough would be a fight about the remaining meat.   
Lord Elrond appeared in fine robes, followed by his wife who was talking to Gandalf, they seemed to know each other fairly well. A few steps behind tailed two elves, they looked… pretty much the same. Twins? Oh yes, Bilbo recalled to have heard that Lord Elrond had twin sons. They had been in the travel company too.   
As soon as they all had sat down, the dwarves started to gulp down their food. At least they had had the manner to wait until everyone had sat down… Bilbo chewed on his bread, it had an unknown flavor to it, possibly the travel company had brought it with them, they had been beyond the mountains after all. The very same mountains Bilbo would have to cross as soon as they left. There suddenly was a big lump in his throat and he had to take a huge gulp of the wine.   
“Tell me _melethril_ , why hasn’t our daughter returned with you?” Elrond asked quietly, Bilbo picked it up anyways and caught himself listening to their conversation.  
“She wanted to stay a while longer, over the winter. _Nana_ will accompany her when she returns.” His wife now wore a sleeveless dress in the colours of the sunset, the silver hair lazily braided back.   
Elrond winched slightly about which Gandalf chuckled. “Now, is your mother-in-law still so scary to you?”  
“You know she is.” The elven Lord sighed. “Don’t you remember how she threatened to throw me down that cliff?”  
His wife laughed. “That was a joke _mîr nîn_. She would never do that.”  
“I am not sure about that.”   
“To be fair, my dear Elrond, it was you who almost dropped your son in the first place.” Gandalf smirked.  
“By accident.” Elrond muttered and drank some wine. “Now, Celebrían, I would love to introduce you to our guests, but… they are obviously busy.” He gestured to the mess that was twelve dwarves eating.   
_Celebrían_ , so this was her name? Bilbo repeated it in his head. It was a beautiful name, fitting for a lady like her. As he turned his attention back to the conversation they had already moved on to another topic which Bilbo didn’t understand. Well, that was far more than enough eavesdropping for a day anyways. Satisfied with his decision to stay out of their business, the hobbit ate his dinner and already thought of the wonderful bed that awaited him.

The days came and went without Bilbo noticing much and suddenly Dwalin stood beside him, telling him to get ready, they would depart tomorrow morning. He was shocked; he couldn’t react before the dwarf had left. “B-But…” Bilbo stuttered to the now empty garden and already started to miss the valley. The peace, the kindness, the food… tomorrow he would have to leave it behind and face the harsh reality of their quest. He really needed a big piece pastry to stomach this news.   
The kitchen was normally empty when Bilbo came around to sneak a piece of pastry or pie or whatever was there out. Today however, there was a lone figure sitting on a cushion next to the entrance, enjoying a cup of tea and a pastry.   
“Good day Master Baggins.” Celebrían smiled softly. “You should hurry, the pastries are still warm.”  
“Good day Lady Celebrían.” Bilbo quickly answered. During his stay, he had never talked to her, only ever seen her around. Not knowing how to answer to the second part, he just nodded and hurried inside. Indeed the pastries were still warm and they were _delicious_. Bilbo allowed himself to take two, after the shocking news he certainly needed them.   
Then he stood in the kitchen, wondering what to do next. He had wanted to sit outside eating these, but the Lady Celebrían was sitting right there and he didn’t want to interrupt her peace by walking past her again. But well, what was the other option? Eating here in the kitchen? The other exit led to a main hall, but there always were other elves around too…   
As if on cue, he heard Celebrían call from outside. “Master Baggins, why don’t you join me?”  
Well, some company for tea probably wasn’t _that_ bad, Bilbo thought and carefully stepped outside.   
“Sit down.” Celebrían offered and gestured to another cushion.   
“Thank you.” Bilbo smiled and did as told. These were really soft cushions, he was going to miss them too.  
“I take you like it here, don’t you?”  
Bilbo felt a bit guilty. “I really do. It is a wonderful place to be.”  
Celebrían smiled. “It really is. I am sorry to ask you this, but how come a Halfling travels in the company of dwarves? It is a rather curious thing.”  
“Actually, that is rather a long story…” Bilbo stammered. He wasn’t quite sure if he could tell her the actual reason.  
“Don’t worry, I know your intentions. It is merely your decision I am curious about.” She had sat down her cup of tea and looked at him with those ice blue eyes.   
Bilbo suddenly found himself laughing. “To be honest, my Lady, I don’t even know myself. One minute I was glad to be alone again and the next I was running after them… Funny story actually.”  
“It really is.” Celebrían giggled. “But you will be leaving again tomorrow morning, won’t you?”  
The laugh died in Bilbo’s throat and the lump was back. “Yes.” He answered, staring at nothing in particular ahead of him. Suddenly a hand was laid on his shoulder. He looked up in surprise, gazing into kind eyes.   
“If you wish so, Master Baggins, you are gladly welcomed to stay here.” Celebrían smiled loving.   
He didn’t answer to that, simply munched his first pastry. After a few moments of silence he dared to ask what had been nagging at him for days. “Lady Celebrían?” He asked carefully.  
“Yes, Master Baggins?” So she was indeed still there, Bilbo hadn’t been sure.   
“I… I hope you don’t mind me asking this, but I overheard something the day you arrived…”  
There was a moment of silence and Bilbo was feeling his heart pound in his chest. He hadn’t made her mad, had he? If there was one thing to avoid at all cost, it was to make an elf mad.   
“You want to ask what happened in the mountains, don’t you?” She whispered.   
Bilbo dared to turn around and look at her. She suddenly looked so sad, her gaze on the floor and something like pain painting lines on her face. “You will cross the mountains, do you really want to know?”   
He nodded. Whatever may come now, at least he wouldn’t be running into the unknown when leaving tomorrow.   
Celebrían shifted her gaze and looked to the far tops of the trees, mouth pressed into a thin line. “My parents live on the other side of the mountains.” She began suddenly. “I travel a lot to be able to see them, naturally the path across the mountains is the fastest, though not the easiest and since a few years neither the safest. It happened when I was on my way back here; my travel company was attacked by Goblins.”  
Bilbo gulped. He didn’t like the way this was going.  
“No one managed to escape, we were either killed or captured.” Celebrían pulled her dress down and revealed a scar just over her breast, travelling down her side. Bilbo didn’t really want to know how big it actually was. “I don’t know how long I was there, according to my husband about five months.” Her gaze became empty and her voice suddenly lost emotion where it had quivered with it only seconds ago. “My sons found me and brought me back here. I survived, but only barely. I can’t remember it, others say I was not reacting to anything for months while recovering.” With a sigh she looked at him. “Ever since that we avoid taking the path across the mountains, if possible.”  
Bilbo felt speechless for a while, some half chewed pastry in his mouth. He gulped it down past the big lump in his throat. “I…I am so sorry.” He managed. “I shouldn’t have asked.”   
“It is alright.” Celebrían put a hand on his shoulder. “You are braver than you might think; these dwarves need you more than either of you know.” With these words she stood up and made her way through the garden towards the houses, her normally proud walk swaying only a little bit.

It was barely dawning the next morning when the company had assembled a little outside of Rivendell. Bilbo blinked sleepily and suppressed a yawn. To be honest, he had really considered following Celebríans offer to just stay. The bed had been so incredibly soft and warm this morning and Bilbo, only half awake, had already fantasized about the delicious breakfast he was going to have. Then Thorin had almost knocked his door down and told him to hurry, they would depart soon and if Bilbo wouldn’t be there, they would leave without him. For a moment the Hobbit had actually considered this. Just keep lying there and waiting until the dwarfs had left, then spent some more time with the elves, maybe head home after the winter… And suddenly he had found himself wandering out of the house he’d stayed in, already washed and dressed and with his backpack on his shoulders.   
A few elves came to the group. They carried baskets with food and drinking bottles and various other essentials. As they gave the items to the sneering dwarves, the Lord and Lady of Rivendell appeared too.   
“It has been a pleasure having you as visitors, Master Dwarves.” It was really more out of manner than out of honest reasons Elrond had appeared to wish the Dwarves farewell. “Maybe our paths will cross again one day.” He bowed his head slightly.  
Thorin huffed. It sounded a bit annoyed. “I can only thank you for your kindness, Lord Elrond.”  
Celebrían knelt down next to Bilbo, smiling reassuringly at him. “May your journey across the mountains and beyond be safe, dear Halfling.” She gave him a little bottle with clear liquid inside. “May it light your way on the darkest paths and lead you home.”

Bilbo hadn’t understood these words for a long time. However, he always kept the little bottle close to his body, no matter what happened on the long journey.   
It happened on one evening, at least Bilbo thought it must be an evening, there was no sunlight in the mountain to keep track of time, when it just happened. Exhausted from digging through gold Bilbo sat down on the floor in a hallway. He didn’t care anymore where he was, as long as he could get some rest.   
There was a clacking sound as he sat down and quickly he pulled out the little bottle, praying to the green Lady that it wasn’t broken. It wasn’t. Bilbo let out a relieved sigh. He brought the bottle up and looked at it, then sighed and leaned his head against it. Why was he bothering, this bottle hadn’t done anything up until now, why should it help just now? The dwarves were consumed by their greed, especially Thorin. Bilbo sighed and felt his heart gaining weight suddenly, dropping down his ribs. It there would be anything, just a chance of getting back the dwarf he had grown to love…   
It seemed as if the world behind his shut eyelids suddenly grew brighter. Surprised he opened his eyes and found the bottle glowing in a soft light. How…?   
Bilbo didn’t have time to wonder, suddenly the sound of a heart wrenching sob echoed down the hallway. Slowly he stood up.   
“Hello?” He called carefully. There was no answer, just another sob and suddenly there was something moving in the darkness beyond the light.   
Gulping Bilbo stepped back a little. This was just a little bit scary.   
Then there was a voice. “Bilbo.” It sobbed. There was a pain in the voice, it made Bilbo’s heart hurt.  
“Thorin, is that you?” The Hobbit stepped closer, bit by bit. “Are you alright? You sound… strange.”   
Suddenly the dwarf emerged from the shadows and fell down on his knees before the Hobbit. “Bilbo.” He wrapped his arms around his middle, crying like a frightened child.   
Feeling overwhelmed Bilbo tenderly patted the others head. “What’s wrong Thorin?” he whispered gently.   
“I am sorry.” Was all that Thorin managed to choke out, between hiccups from crying.   
At loss for words, Bilbo simply dropped to his knees too, hugging Thorin and patting his back. “We’ll fix this.” He whispered. And from the corner of his eyes he saw the light of the little bottle growing brighter and brighter and he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> melethron -> Beloved (male)
> 
> Diheno enni -> forgive me
> 
> melethril -> Beloved (female)
> 
> Nana -> Mother
> 
> mîr nîn -> My Darling
> 
> I took these translation from the internet, please tell me if they are wrong!


End file.
